Blood and Bone
by Maverick Butterfly
Summary: Blood dripping, face swelling, head spinning; when death knocks, one young hero retreats to the past, and contemplates the meanings behind the choices he's made, and the relationships he's forged. DG/BW/BG


He spit blood from his mouth. The taste of blood and saliva mingling was not uncommon to the battered young man. His costume torn and blood running down the side of his face, he began to consider the idea that maybe he wasn't going to get out of this one. His hands cuffed behind his back and his legs strapped to the chair he was sitting in, making movement impossible. He mused at how the criminals in this city seemed to be getting a little smarter, explaining the use of a metal chair rather than a thin wooden one.

He had been in some tight spots before, but this one seemed pretty bad. He glanced around the dimly lit room; he appeared to be in some kind of abandoned apartment building, all the windows were boarded up, and the only reasonable exit seemed to be the front door. Even as he began to consider ways he could get out of this, a fist connected with his jaw, practically rattling his brain.

They say that in the split second before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. For Dick Grayson, however, he had plenty of time to reflect on his life, and the decisions he had made, as another fist connected with the other side of his face. Nightwing had taken his fair share of beatings, even in the beginning...

He watched the scene below silently, as two large men harass a young woman in a dark alley. He had only just gotten his Robin costume days before, but he was too excited to wait for Bruce to let him get his chance to test out his new skills. He knew he was ready, and he decided the best way to prove that was to take things into his own hands. Robin slowly stood up, dramatically spreading out his arms, letting his cape flair out before grabbing his grapple gun and firing the hook around a nearby fire escape. Taking only a moment to inhale a deep breath, he leapt off the ledge of the roof, and swung down towards the men.

Neither of them saw what hit them; Robin slammed both of his feet into one man's back, flipping off of him, landing behind the other man, and quickly swinging a kick into the back of his legs, making him hit his back hard on the concrete.

"Don't you know it's not nice to mess with a lady?" Robin asked, his voice loud and boisterous. He mused; his first, official witty one liner, a very important step to becoming a big time hero. He made sure to dramatically place his fists on either hip, his best heroic pose, hoping the lifts in his boots made his normally five foot six inch frame seem more intimidating.

"You seein' what I'm seein', Jack?" one of the thugs grumbled, trying to reach behind himself to rub his obviously sore back.

"Yeah...this city just gets more screwed up every day, Larry." Jack commented, pulling himself up off the ground. "Who...or what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Evil doers beware, lest you incur the wrath of Robin, Man of Wonders!" Robin announced, clenching his hand into a tight fist. There was a moment of silence, until both men began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you serious? What are you, eight?" Larry laughed, causing Robin to grit his teeth and snarl.

"I'm Thirt...that doesn't matter!" Robin blurted out, upset that they obviously weren't intimidated by him. As the men continued to laugh, Robin simply tried to remembered his training; if they don't fear you, make them fear you. Robin suddenly reached over, grabbed the lid to a metal trash can, and flung it through the air, smashing it right against Larry's nose.

"Aw what's wrong? Wittle thuggy get a boo-boo?" Robin asked with a smirk, the tears welling in Larry's eyes bringing a warm feeling to his soul. Jack pulled out a knife, and quickly charged towards the hero. Robin's smirk didn't fade, simply giving the man a 'bring it' gesture. Jack swung the blade at Robin's stomach, but he easily jumped back to avoid it. Jack swung the blade wildly, just hoping to hit anything, yet Robin dodged and weaved, not even attempting an offensive attack. Finally Robin heard what he was waiting for; his breath was becoming labored, now was the time. Robin spun around, sending a swift kick to Jack's wrist, knocking the blade from his hand. In the same, smooth movement, Robin sent a flurry of punches into his stomach and ribs, before leaping upward, and sending a surprisingly powerful roundhouse kick to the side of his head, sending him stumbling backward into a trash can.

Before Robin could gloat over the easy victory, he noticed Larry running towards him, wielding a rather large bat, clenched tightly in his hands. Robin shook his head, before running straight at the man. To the casual observer, the best comparison to the sight of Robin running towards this large thug was a semi truck playing 'chicken' with a tricycle. At the last second, however, Robin suddenly dropped to the ground, baseball sliding feet first right towards Larry's legs. Just as he began to pass under the man, Robin suddenly rose his head, just in time for his forehead to slam right into the man's crotch. Robin stopped sliding, and quickly hopped to his feet. He glanced back at Larry, who could only stumble and uselessly grip his groin in agony.

Robin turned, and just in time, as he saw Jack once again charging at him, this time apparently just ready to grab him. Robin crouched down as low as he could, and then suddenly leapt straight into the air, placed his hands on Jack's shoulder, and pushed off. He completed a series of fast, agile feats of acrobatics as he spun and flipped through the air, not even looking back as Jack lost his balance, and ran right into the still 'winded' Larry, causing the both of them to crash to the ground. Robin landed nearby, quickly standing and holding his hands stretched over his head, like a gymnast who just completed a standard maneuver. Robin turned to the fallen thugs, and gave them a low, flourishing bow.

"Thank you, thank you. It was nothing really; you guys did most of the work, bravo!" Robin announced, clapping his hands together. After he was finished, he quickly jogged over to the woman, who was still sitting on the ground. "Hey, lady, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Oh...yes...thank you so much! I thought they were going to..." the woman stated, her head low, yet her blonde hair practically glowing, even in the dimly lit and gloomy back alley. A wide smile grew on Robin's face, his ego officially stroked.

"It was no trouble at all, ma'am. It's all in a day's work for Robin, the Man of Wo-" Suddenly the woman's purse, which felt much more like a brick than a purse, slammed into the side of Robin's head...

Nightwing's head twisted to the right, the result of yet another powerful punch connecting with his face. His left eye was nearly swollen shut, but he didn't care. Luckily for him, they had hit his face so many times now that it finally began to grow numb, which would help if he planned to hold out much longer. The man in front of him grabbed the hair on top of his head, sharply pulling Nightwing's head back, enough to force him to look the rather ugly man in the face.

"I'll ask you again...where is he?" the man asked. It had been so long since any of them had asked him any questions, he had almost forgotten how he had even gotten into this mess. It was clear in his head, now, and knew who they were asking for.

"...don't know...ask your mom." Nightwing told him flatly. Not the smartest thing to say to a large man when your hands and feet are tied down, but luckily Nightwing wasn't trying to be smart. Another punch, this one sending his head to the left. "...alright...fine..." Nightwing muttered, glancing over at the other man in the room, standing a few feet away. "...ask his mom. You were meeting her tonight anyway, weren't ya?" Another hit to the face, this one from the man in the back, who didn't waste any time running up and delivering the next punch himself. Then, however, he also took it upon himself to deliver a second punch and a third, until finally the fourth was strong enough that it sent Nightwing falling to his side, his already numb face slamming to the floor...

Robin raced along the rooftop, a look of determination on his face as he ran as quickly as he could, trying to keep sight of the figure ahead of him. He watched the person effortlessly leap from rooftop to rooftop, and matched it step for step. He had spent half the night trying to track this person down, and he wasn't about to be left behind now. The moon was full over head, lighting up the rooftops as Robin hopped over the next ledge, sliding down the angled roof like a surfer before leaping off, landing in a roll on the next rooftop before hopping back up to his feet in one fluid motion, not missing a step.

He knew this person was faster than him, and if he tried to make it a simple foot race there was no way he'd catch up. It took every ounce of strength in Robin not to reach for one of his gadgets on his belt; he just had to keep reminding himself what he was doing, even that only slightly helped. Robin glanced ahead, and noticed a helpful looking billboard coming up.

As his target began to leap off of the rooftop, Robin quickly pulled out his grapple, fired the hook into the billboard, and swung through the air, curving around towards the target. Just at the last second, Robin pressed the button on the grapple, the cable was released, and he flew through the air. Robin stretched out his arms, and before he knew it he slammed right into the target, and they both fell rather harshly onto the next rooftop, the both of them bouncing a few times before rolling to a stop.

"...ow." Robin muttered, obviously hurting. "That...wasn't the smartest idea I've had today." he admitted.

"Damn right it wasn't, jerk!" Batgirl snarled, slamming her elbow into his ribs a bit harder than he would have liked.

"Ow! Hey, I'm sorry alright...not my fault you've gotten too fast." Robin stated, a smug grin on his face.

"Yes it is, and don't start blaming me because you're getting slow in your old age." Batgirl sniped back, finally letting a smile grow on her face.

"That's a low blow, Babs." Robin stated, trying to sound hurt, but unable to hold back a small chuckle.

"Well your eighteenth is coming up next week..."

"Ugh don't remind me, alright? I'm still trying to accept that."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal. It's not like your turning thirty or something." Batgirl commented, casually sliding a finger over the seams of Robin's suit. "...dad mentioned you again today. He really wants to meet the 'guy dating his little girl'." Batgirl smirked.

"He has met me."

"You know what I mean, Dick."

"Yeah I do. Think I could leave the mask on? It always seems to go pretty well when I talk to him that way." Robin asked with a chuckle.

"Um..I'm pretty sure that would only make things worse." Batgirl laughed. "Come on, he's not a bad guy, you know that. So long as you don't act like a douche you'll do just fine."

"I know, Babs. But...damn...your father can be scary when you push him just right, I'm almost terrified to see him when he's upset and it involves you."

"Oh there would be blood, no doubt. Again, just act like your normal, charming self and it'll be smooth sailing. That is...unless all that talk about this being serious was just talk.."

"Hey, you know me better than that." Robin told her, tone suddenly rather serious. He gently turned her head so that she was looking him in the eyes; her light blue eyes always causing his heart to skip a beat. "I love you, and I mean that. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that." Batgirl simply stared at him for a long moment, before slowly a smile grew on her face. She leaned in, and the next thing he knew they were locked in a heated kiss. Her lips were small yet soft, her skin smooth to the touch, and her kisses hot enough to melt him like butter. He rested his hand on her hip, gripping gently as the kiss went on. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known; while a lot of the other guys his age were all talking about Catwoman, all he could think about was Barbara.

Batgirl gently pushed him onto his back, leaning over him to continue the heated kiss, sliding her hands down his sides, feeling out every muscle. Soon she swung one of her legs over and straddled his waist. Slowly she reached down, easily unbuckling his utility belt.

"...whoa...up here?" Robin asked, breaking the kiss just long enough to catch his breath.

"Why not? Scared?" Batgirl asked, smile wide and expression silently challenging him.

"Nope...try 'pleasantly suprised'." Robin replied with a grin, already removing her belt as well. Batgirl leaned over to continue the kiss, her hips slowly grinding against his, always seeming to know just how to get him going.

Water splashed into Nightwing's face, snapping him out of his daze, just as he felt his hair being grabbed once again, and his body pulled back up.

"Uh uh, no sleepy time yet, kid." one of the men said, water pouring down his face and chest. All of the pain from the wounds he had gotten that night seemed to come back all at once, the sudden memory almost too much for him to bare. Suddenly he felt a fist slam into his stomach, then his side. He seemed to focus his punches on Nightwing's left side, until finally he felt that familiar pop, and the accompanying burn that always followed. He tried to hide the pain, but there was always at least a split second of obvious pain when a rib snapped.

"Now...we'll ask again...where is he?" Nightwing ignored the man currently in his face, trying to keep his thoughts on Barbara, on the good times. He remembered that feeling of powerful, unavoidable, unbreakable love he felt. He had been sure that it would always last, yet nothing ever seemed to last for him. Why did it end?

"One more time, where?"

He didn't want to remember that, he was in enough pain as it was, yet it was inevitable now. He knew why it ended; for all the wrong reasons. He left, and Barbara moved on. She kept doing the job...but she wasn't Batgirl anymore. She became Oracle, all thanks to a lunatic with a gun and a bat. It ended because he left, but he could never bring himself to go back to her after that. He knew it was his fault; if he hadn't left, that night wouldn't have happened...

A foot slams into his chest, causing him to fall backward, the water mixed with blood running into his still open right eye. Nightwing glanced up, and saw that one of the men was holding a bat in his hands.

"Now?" one of them asked, as Nightwing spit out more blood.

"You know...I'm sensing a lot of tension between you two...if you two would just admit your feelings for each other I'm sure things would be a lot easier..." Nightwing's words were cut off, as he felt the bat pressing into his broken rib. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn't stop the scream from escaping his mouth. He had to leave, he had to get away from this. Why did he leave? What made him leave Barbara behind? It was as clear as day to him, a moment he would never forget, and one that he thought back on often. He didn't want to remember, but the pain was blinding now, and as he began to slowly lose consciousness, he realized he had no choice. Anywhere was better than here...

Robin didn't want to be here, he had other things he'd rather be doing. When the boss said jump, however, he was supposed to ask 'how high'. He glanced over at Bruce, leaning over the ledge, looking through a pair of binoculars. He droned on about something involving drugs or whatever. He really didn't care; he just wanted to get this over with and leave.

Things had become 'strained', to say the least, between the two of them. Bruce was still just as determined as ever, while Robin was beginning to want other things. He was twenty two years old, and getting too old to play the eager young sidekick. He wanted to try other things, then maybe move up and be his own man on the rooftops. Bruce wasn't the easiest man to break bad news to, a 'two weeks notice' might just send him over the edge.

Just then there was a gunshot, and Robin looked across the street, seeing that things had started getting deadly in the building they had been watching.

"Let's kick some ass, then." Robin stated, and soon enough they were both soaring through the air, crashing through a couple of windows to make their dramatic entrance.

"Jesus, it's the Bat!" one of the men yelled, only making Robin angrier. How was it that they had both made this sort of entrance for years now, and Batman was still the only one people noticed? They always noticed Robin eventually, he mused, as he slammed his fist straight into one man's nose. Robin didn't give them any chances, already swinging a wide kick across another man's jaw, spinning around, and back handing another man right into a wall. He could hear Batman taking care of the other side of the room, so he kept his focus on the men attacking him directly.

As one man pulled a gun, Robin was already throwing a batarang, which stabbed into the man's hand. He gripped his hand in pain, but was too busy to notice Robin, who simply slammed his forehead into his face. After he was floored, Robin turned to the next man, who tried to stab him with a small knife. Robin knocked the knife away, and sent a heavy kick into his knee, causing a sickening snap before he clotheslined the man to the floor. Robin watched the man writhe on the floor, and simply shrugged before turning to see what Batman was up to.

Robin's eyes widened, only seeing the barrel of a large revolver pointed at his forehead, right between his eyes. He was fast, but he wasn't that fast, and he knew it, as the man pulled back the hammer on the revolver. Suddenly a black boot kicked the bottom of the man's arm, knocking the gun into the air as a gloved hand was placed on the side of his face, and then rammed his head into the side of a table. Robin stared at the man on the floor for a moment, obviously rattled, but quickly shrugging it off.

"Asshole thought he got lucky..." Robin commented with a smirk. Batman didn't respond, simply activating the beacon on his utility belt, signaling Gordon that the job was done. Then he simply left through the window he came in, leaving Robin to simply shrug and follow.

On a nearby rooftop, Robin followed Batman quietly, just glad that fiasco was over with. Suddenly, Batman spun around, and Robin found himself on the receiving end of one of his trademark glares.

"...what?" Robin asked.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" Batman asked.

"...my job. What did it look like I was doing?"

"Acting like an arrogant fool. You were so busy off in your own little world that you almost let a two bit thug blow your head off."

"It was one guy, and he obviously didn't pull it off." Robin replied.

"Yeah, because I was in a position to stop him, but what if I had still been busy with the others? You can't leave yourself open like that, you know better than this."

"You know...you could just let it go. We got the job done, I don't get why your bitching all the sudden..."

"Because for the past few weeks you've been acting like an irresponsible asshole! You've given me trouble every time we go on patrol, you shirk your duties, and you barely focus on what your doing. If this was the first time in a while that you made that kind of mistake I wouldn't be this hard on you, but this is almost every night now. Where is your mind at?" Batman asked. Robin felt his anger rising; he was already frustrated, he didn't want to be here, and now he was being lectured after a job well done.

"Can't you ever, just for once, be happy with my work? I think I did a damn good job in there, I always do a good job. But do I get so much as a 'nice work'? No, I get lectured for one little mistake..."

"That 'little' mistake almost put a large hole in your head. I haven't praised you recently because you don't deserve it, and sooner or later you're going to get yourself killed. I want you to think about that while you do two hours in the training course, tonight." Batman told him, turning to walk away.

"...no." Robin stated. Batman stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I said no. I'm done taking orders from you. Nothing I ever do is right, and damn it I'm tired of being treated like a kid. I'm a grown man, and I'm still running around on rooftops in a cape and body armor. It has to end sooner or later, and I'm drawing the line right now!" Robin yelled. "You have been nothing but an asshole my entire time with you and I'm sick of it! I'm putting a stop to this right now."

"...Robin...Dick...I understand that your upset. But don't take this down a path you can't turn back from." Batman told him, his tone shockingly...human. "I'm...sorry if I've been harsh with you recently, but I'm worried for you. If you go out into these situations with a pre-occupied mind you could get yourself killed..."

"You don't have any faith in me at all, do you? I've been doing this for years...years! And you still act like I'm a child, holding me back from what I can really do."

"I'm not holding you back, Dick, I'm looking out for you. Aside from Alfred...you're the only family I have. I don't want to lose you because of something foolish, something that could have been avoided. You're like a son to me, I just want you to be safe..."

"God damn it, Bruce! I'm not your son and your not my father! The moment you get that through your head maybe we can move on with or damn lives." Robin blurted out. Silence, not a word was spoken, and not a sound was made by either men. Batman simply stood there, too covered in shadow to see his face. Robin didn't care, Dick didn't care. He pulled his mask off his face, and threw it at Batman's feet.

"...I'm done." Dick walked past him, not caring what he thought anymore. Yet, even then, despite himself, he looked back. He saw Batman silently kneeling down on the roof, most likely to pick up the discarded mask. Dick turned away, he didn't care anymore, he was ready to move on with his life, ignoring the stinging sensation in his eyes...

Nightwing's eye opened, randomly gazing around the room. He could see two blurry men standing over him, simply watching him. He had to stay conscious, he couldn't drift out again. He didn't know what to do, he was out of options, out of insults, he didn't have anything left in him. He tried to hold out, long enough, just long enough to have some kind of plan. He suddenly realized, however, that there was no plan, there was no getting out of it.

Slowly he felt himself being raised up, until he was sitting upright once again. Nightwing could hardly even hold his head up anymore, much less stay conscious. He felt the cold bat pressing against the side of his face, holding it up until his head was slightly straight.

"Tell us now, and we'll end it quick." the man with the bat told him. This was it, this was his chance to let this horrible night end. He could do it, so easily; just tell them what they wanted to know, and end his pain. Yet, even knowing that, he couldn't do it. A person's life depended on him, and he had to hold out, for their sake. He still had his job to do, even at the very end...

Robin picked himself up, rubbing the side of his face, about to ask what happened, only to be hit once again, rolling him across the ground.

"Jeeze! Thanks a lot, kid! I pulled together this awesome plan ta' bring Bats down here and you come chargin' in!" the woman stated, her voice high pitched, accent thick. "So now I gotta start all over again, all cause ya had ta stick ya big bird beak in my business." Robin tried to get up, but the woman placed her foot on his chest and pushed him back down. He heard a loud click, and looked up to see her aiming a gun right at his face.

"Sorry, kid. Last thing Mista J. needs is a bird boy gettin' in on the act." the woman announced. Robin closed his eyes, knowing that this was it. Suddenly there was a loud noise, yet not a gunshot. Robin opened his eyes, and saw the gun was no longer in her hand, but on the ground, a batarang lying next to it. "Damn!" the woman cursed, looking around, and apparently realizing it wasn't worth the trouble alone. She pulled her foot off of Robin's chest, and started running away. "Next time, Bat-Brain!" she yelled, quickly disappearing into the distance.

Robin looked up, and saw Batman standing over him. He quickly sat up, sheepishly keeping his eyes low, knowing he was in trouble. The night had started out so well, and yet it had all ended up so terrible.

"...alright, I deserve it. Go ahead and yell at me." Robin told him, wincing, ready for the onslaught. Except it never came; instead Batman knelt down beside him, placing his hand gently on Robin's shoulder.

"...I think you've had enough for one night." Batman told him. Robin sighed, smiling weakly at him. "Don't think you're not getting punished for this, though. But I promise I won't yell." Robin groaned, knowing exactly what he meant by punished; the training course. That course was brutal, yet some how, it was nothing compared to being yelled at by him.

"...I can deal with that, I guess." Robin told him.

"Good. Come on, let's get some ice on that." Batman told him, pointing at the side of his head.

"Ah, it doesn't hurt really." Robin stated boldly. Suddenly Robin yelped, realizing that Batman had reached out and touched what was sure to be a bruise with his finger. "...you think you're real funny don't you?" Robin asked. Batman didn't say a word, yet Robin could have sworn that, just for a brief second, he saw a smirk on his face...

Nightwing couldn't believe he had been so insensitive, so uncaring of what Bruce had been through. They had both lost their parents at a young age, but Nightwing didn't suffer half as much as Bruce had in his life. Constantly feeling betrayed, finding love only for it to be taken away. Nightwing almost lost Barbara one night, but Bruce did lose Rachel, and yet somehow he managed to keep going. All he had wanted was a family, some sense of a normal life, and he wouldn't even give him that.

Nightwing lifted his head off of the bat, taking a few deep breaths, a small, weak smile growing on his face.

"What are you smiling about, Bird-Boy?" the man asked.

"...he said I was like a son to him. Do you think he meant it?" Nightwing suddenly asked. He didn't have to see the men's faces to know they were confused, yet he continued. "I mean...that makes him family...right?" he asked.

"Look I don't know what the hell your talking about, but if you don't give us an answer in the next five seconds-" Just then there was a loud crashing noise outside the room, followed by gunfire. The man with the bat quickly grabbed his radio, hands shaking. "What the hell's going on out there?"

"We've got intruders on the third floor, we're goin' after 'em now..." there was a moment of silence over the radio. "...Oh...Oh God...it's-" Suddenly gunfire over took his voice, until the radio went dead.

"Bob...Bob what's going on?" the man demanded, obviously scared. He and the other man quickly grabbed their shotguns, obviously preparing for a fight. Nightwing was barely conscious, still thinking about Bruce and Barbara, and what they meant to him. They were his family; he had turned his back on them once, and yet they were still ready to welcome him back when he returned. If he was a son to Bruce, was Bruce a father to him?

Suddenly the lights went out, and Dick couldn't help but smirk to himself.

He could do a lot worse...


End file.
